No Virgins Among Us
by Phx
Summary: Alan wanted to go the playground, so Virgil agreed to take him. Sounds simple enough, doesn't it? Yeah, that's what Virgil thought too. WeeTracy fic.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, if I did, I wouldn't be able to feed them all :P

_I would like to say a special thank you to Kyriebess who introduced me to this fandom and got me hooked. This is all your fault, Lady! Also thank you to Red Hardy for the awesome beta – that woman is a Saint – and a very special thank you to Little Miss Bump for her advice and encouragement. I am sure I must have driven her crazy with all my questions. Another Saint among us. _

_Warning: This is my first attempt at a Thunderbirds fic, which I will admit was an interesting challenge as the brothers I normally write come in pairs. _

**No Virgins among Us**

_**A Wee Tracy Story**_

"_Virgil!"_

16-year-old Virgil Tracy sighed as he lifted his gaze from the sketch he was working on, for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

"Look at me!" 9-year-old Alan Tracy called out as he hung upside down from the middle of the monkey bars. "Look what I can do!"

"Cool, Al," the teenager humored his brother and then returned his attention to his drawing. It was supposed to be a picture for his older brother, John, whose 19th birthday was coming up in a month**,** but so far it wasn't much more than a series of doodles as the young artist couldn't decide what to draw.

"Virgil!" Alan yelled his name again.

"That's my name," he muttered, not looking up. "Try not to wear it out."

"Watch me! _Watch me!_"

He let out an exasperated huff, because watching Alan playing in a park was supposed to be relaxing and he had seriously thought this would be a good time to work on his gift, but an hour and a half later Virgil was beginning to regret taking this particular 'assignment'.

The Tracys were in New York City for a family reunion of sorts. The younger Tracys', Virgil and Alan included, had flown in with their father for a couple of days away from the island while Jeff Tracy hosted a convention at the New York office of Tracy Enterprises, something about the practical use of modern technology in search and rescue. Scott and John, his older siblings, were also in New York; Scott on a weekend leave from the Air Force, and John from his studies at M.I.T. The family, including 14-year-old Gordon, had met for breakfast before going their separate ways for the morning, agreeing to meet again for lunch and then spend an afternoon together. Gordon wanted to go to the aquarium, Alan the zoo, but nothing had been decided yet.

Scott and John had shanghaied Gordon, determined to keep the red-headed prankster on a short leash after his last trip to the Big Apple had almost resulted in an international incident, and offering to drop Virgil and Alan off at a playground across from Tracy Enterprises where Virgil could have some peace and quiet while Alan played. Or that was the plan anyways, and it had worked for the first hour when there had been a couple of kids for Alan to play with. But now, except for a group of older brooding teens, Alan was alone, and bugging the living daylights out of his brother. When did Scott say they'd be back?

"VIRGIL!"

Alan sounded angry this time and when the dark-haired Tracy lifted his eyes to see what was going on he almost laughed as the furious little blond stalked his way, Alan's face pursed in an angry scowl and his hands balled up on his hips. _Man_, the teenager grinned fondly, _Scott will never die._ Alan was a perfect imitation of their oldest brother whenever Scott was really upset. Of course, little brother didn't find humor in the situation to say the least. "You aren't watching me! Scott said you have to watch me. And you got to do what _Scott_ says!"

Virgil lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh I do, do I?"

"Yes!" And when Alan actually stomped one of his feet, that was it, the older boy did burst out laughing. "Stop laughing at me. I'm telling Scott!"

Oh how Virgil hated this phase... Alan absolutely adored Scott to the point of distraction and everything was '_Scott this'_ and '_Scott that'_. Well, as far as he was concerned, Scott could just take a flying leap. Yes, he loved his older brother, but hearing about how Scott ruled the world, _all the time,_ was beginning to grate on even his patience. And he and John were the patient ones. How in the world Gordon hadn't clobbered the kid yet was a mystery to him, especially since the family fireball wasn't exactly known for tolerance and spent an awful lot of time alone with Alan.

"Al," he started, deciding it was best to ignore the battles he couldn't win, "go play."

The child opened his mouth to argue but the teenager was way ahead of him. "_You_ wanted to come here. _Scott_ and John couldn't bring you so _I_ said I would... If _I_ hadn't said that, _you_ would have been stuck shopping with them." He watched as the expression on the little boy's face morphed from petulance to consideration. "So _I'd _suggest you go back to the playground to play some more and stop bugging me or else I won't be making that kind of offer again. Do you understand me?"

An unhappy look of resignation preceded a, "You're being mean," but then Alan slowly turned away and started to walk towards the swings. Virgil shook his head as he watched his brother for a few minutes until the kid picked a swing and settled down. His little legs started to pump as he worked up speed and the teen let out a relieved sigh. That should buy him some more time, at least. Virgil took one final look at his brother, checked to make sure the group of teens weren't going to bother the kid, then returned to his sketch. Maybe he'd just make John a picture of an apple pie or something. That_ was_ his favorite pie, after all.

-----

Alan Tracy was bored. It just wasn't fun playing by himself, and growing up the youngest of five boys, it was just something he'd never had to learn to do, so as he slowly started to gain height in the swing, he frowned and tried to think of some way to get Virgil to play with him.

Virgil used to be so much fun but ever since he'd turned sixteen a few months ago, the teenager had become reclusive, preferring to play the piano or hide away in his room, sketching, a huge "No Little Brothers Allowed" sign posted on his door. Alan frowned, he just didn't get it. What'd he and Gordon do that was so bad that Virgil needed a sign? Although thinking about the red headed Tracy made him giggle. Okay, maybe he understood a bit about Gordon. His older brother was an absolute _genius_ when it came to pulling pranks. Even Scott wasn't as gifted.

Thinking about Scott made the little boy sigh. If Scott were here, _he'd_ play with Alan.

Lazily pumping his legs, he looked over at his brother noticing how absorbed Virgil was, once again, in whatever he was drawing, his dark head bowed over a lap sized sketching pad as he carefully worked, and Alan sighed. Maybe he _should_ leave the teenager alone, Virgil _did_ look busy and if there was one thing their father had drilled into his son's head, it was never to bother someone when they were busy, unless it was an emergency of course. And an emergency did not, apparently, mean Gordon holding your favorite teddy bear hostage for the last Pop Tart as Alan had had the misfortune of finding out. And now that he was thinking about things, why had they been out of Pop Tarts to begin with? They lived on a private island with two swimming pools and a bathroom in every room, how could they run out of his favorite breakfast food? He'd have to take that up with his father later.

Swinging even higher, the little boy's gaze was captured by the looming shape of Tracy Enterprises. The twenty-three-story building was impressive and Alan wondered if his father was looking out one of the windows at this very second and could see him. Deciding that it was a possibility, he waved enthusiastically and forgot all about his seconds-ago resolve not to bother his brother and yelled out, "Virgil! Virgil! Look at me! I'm waving to Daddy! Look, Virgil, _look_!!"

-----

Virgil's hand slipped a long black line down his drawing as he startled and looked up expecting to see his father walking towards him. His chocolate brown eyes quickly scanned the area for any sign of the man before they settled back on his brother and he scowled. Alan was waving like a madman as he continued to swing, his face beaming and focused forward. The teen followed his brother's gaze and then groaned. His father wasn't here. It was just his goofball of a brother yelling at a skyscraper.

"I swear to God," he muttered as he looked down at his messed up drawing and sighed, "I have no idea where they got him."

"VIRGIL!" Alan screamed again and this time the teenager decided he'd had enough. Easing to his feet, he threw his sketch pad and charcoals into a brown leather backpack and slung it over his shoulder, determined to call Scott and tell him to get his ass back here if he wanted to save his entire fan club before Virgil committed fratricide.

If he heard his name one more time –

"_Virgil?_ You have got to be kidding me?" a strange voice sneered. "Is your name really _Virgil_?"

Virgil groaned as he realized that all of Alan's fussing had attracted the attention of the three other teenagers and that they were now standing between the two brothers. Alan, oblivious to the punks' attention, continued to swing happily behind them.

"Look," he said trying to placate the other guys and avoid trouble, "we don't want any trouble, okay? Let me just get my brother and we'll be out of here." Virgil wasn't big on confrontations, especially not when he had Alan with him.

"Awww… how sweet," one of the guys, a burly kid with a large ketchup stain on his t-shirt goaded, "_Virgil_ don't want no trouble."

"Your mamma should have thought of that before she named you _Virgil_," the second kid, tall and skinny, added.

Virgil tensed. His jaw tightened at the mention of his mother. Lucille Tracy was absolutely off limits, her death still an open sore. But before he could say anything, Alan had noticed the strangers and was dragging one sneaker in the gravel to slow the swing.

"Hey Virgil!" he called out jumping off before he'd completely stopped and racing towards him. "Are these your friends?" Before Virgil could stop him, Alan had pushed his way in between Virgil and the other boys. "Hi," he prattled on merrily, his blue eyes shining with excitement as he thrust out his hand, "My name's Alan, I'm Virgil's brother- Hey!" Alan turned around to scowl at his older brother as Virgil grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Al," he hissed as he tried to manhandle the youngster behind him, "Quiet!"

"Yeah, Al," the third guy put in. This one was a lot older than his buddies, closer to Scott's twenty-one, the teen guessed. "Shut up."

"Hey," Virgil barked as his gaze darted past the bullies knowing that their father usually had one of the security guards from Tracy Enterprises keep an eye on them, but not seeing anyone that might help. Virgil was no wimp and could hold his own in a fight but three to one odds sucked, and he had Alan to worry about. _Great, the one time Dad actually listens to us when we say we'll be fine._.. "Leave him alone."

"Oh yeah?" the third guy leaned in closer, "who's going to make me?" He reached out to give Alan a shove but Virgil grabbed his wrist stopping him. For one tense moment neither moved and then the teen let go just as the man pulled back. "Pretty tough for a guy named Virgil," the guy retorted, then grinned at his friends, "Virgil, _the virgin._"

"Yeah, _virgin _boy," his buddies joined in pleased at their wittiness.

Virgil snorted. "C'mon, Alan, let's go." And started to move but the three guys blocked him.

"You can't go yet," ketchup-stained guy cajoled, "we're only just getting to know each other, _Virgin_."

"His. Name Is._ Virgil_." The ferocity in Alan's voice as he squirmed out of Virgil's grasp and glared up at the punk surprised even Virgil. The nine-year-old's face was red with anger, his fists clenched and held stiffly at his side. Gordon wasn't the only hot temper under the Tracy roof. "And my Daddy says it's not nice to call people names! So you better say you're sorry."

"Alan," Virgil warned, growing more worried by the moment as he didn't see a good way to get them out of this.

"No, Virgil," the little boy implored as he looked up at him, Alan's bright blue eyes searching his own darker ones. "They aren't being very nice so they need to say they're sorry. If Scott were-" Virgil clamped a hand over his brother's mouth and pulled him in close before Alan could finish the sentiment. This was so not the time to bring up Saint Scott.

"No, _Virgin_, let the kid speak." The older man was looking at Alan with something akin to amusement on his face. "He's got a lot of spunk for something I could drop kick twenty yards."

Virgil stiffened. His voice was cold. "I don't think so." Dropping his hand to his brother's shoulder, he started to back them up.

"Aww," the guys called after them, "look at the scaredy little virgin trying to get away."

"Why do they keep calling you that?" Alan demanded, frowning as his brother started moving faster. "What's a virgin?"

"Yeah, Virgil, what's a virgin?" the guys taunted as they followed.

"Not now," the sixteen-year-old hissed as he tried to get them to the parking lot.

"But," the youngster was persistent. "They keep calling you that."

"That's because they're stupid." He could see the gate that led out of the park now and hurried up their pace. Alan was panting beside him and just when Virgil thought they were home free, the little boy yanked away from him, folded his arms and glared.

"Why won't you tell me? I'm big enough to know!"

"A _virgin_, little boy," the man called out as they caught up with the Tracys, "is someone who has never fu-"

"_Loved_ someone else," Virgin loudly inserted, his patience with these assholes shredded.

"Oh, in that case," Alan's face lit up as he turned towards the three guys who'd been harassing them, "I know for sure that Virgil isn't a virgin."

Virgil's eyebrows shot up in surprise but before he could even wonder how his little brother could possibly know that, Alan finished very proudly, "Because he loves me!"

For one long moment there was dead silence and then all the older guys, Virgil included, burst out laughing.

"Oh he does, does he?" the man snorted but before he could say anything else, a loud, but very welcome voice called out from the gate.

"Hey!" It was Scott, and in a couple of long strides the dark-haired young man was moving past Virgil and Alan, putting his younger siblings behind him as he glared at the strangers. "There some kind of problem going on here?" he demanded. At just over 6'1", the muscular pilot was an intimidating figure as he bristled with unmistakable protectiveness. Usually Scott's intensity could be chafing, but right now Virgil was ready to admit he'd never been so relieved to see his brother before.

"Virgil? Alan?" Gordon frowned as he jogged towards them, John having obviously stayed with the car. "These guys bothering you?" The red-haired teen looped an arm loosely across Alan's slender shoulders. Stockier than Virgil, the fourteen-year-old eyed the guys eagerly; Gordon was never one to back down from a fight.

With a small huff, Alan wriggled out from under Gordon's arm and grabbed at the back of Scott's jacket. Gordon rolled his eyes but didn't seem offended as Virgil tried to head the kid off but Alan was too quick for him, neatly side stepping his restraining hand. "They weren't being very nice, Scott," he complained to his hero, "they kept calling Virgil a name but it wasn't true and then when I told them it wasn't true, they all laughed at me." He fixed Virgil with an insulted look as he took a breath and added, "Even Virgil!"

Wincing as he saw Scott's face harden, Virgil put a restraining hand on the older Tracy's arm. "It was nothing, dude, c'mon, let's just get out of here before John calls 911 or something."

"Yeah, man," the other man tried to placate as he slowly started to back away, his two friends behind him. "Just a bit of fun. That's all. No harm done."

Scott watched them leave but didn't say anything until the three guys turned tail and took off at a run. Only then did he sigh and look down at the blond head bobbing waist height. "You guys okay?" He rested a hand lightly on the top of Alan's head and ruffled the soft hair.

"We are now," the nine-year-old proclaimed. "You saved us."

Virgil just stared at the kid in disbelief. "What was I, Sprout?" he challenged, "Chopped liver?"

"Of course not," Alan assured him, reaching out with the hand that wasn't holding onto to Scott's to pat at Virgil consolingly. They started to walk out the gate and towards the car. "But you're not a virgin either so that's okay."

Scott's step faltered as Gordon suddenly seemed to choke on air.

"W-what?" the oldest Tracy finally managed but Virgil, now red-faced, hurried past them to where John was waiting for them, throwing himself into the back seat.

"Don't worry, Scott," Alan smiled adoringly before letting go of Scott's hand and running towards the car and the ice cream cone John was holding out for him, Gordon in hot pursuit, "You're not a virgin either!"

Stunned, Scott could only stare after his departing brothers, something telling him that this was going to be a very long day... and an hour later when Alan proudly announced to their father, in front of a roomful of Tracy Enterprises employees, that he wasn't a virgin either because he had four brothers who loved him, Scott knew he was right.

The End


End file.
